fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Deck! Pretty Cure!
Royal Deck! Pretty Cure (ロイヤルデッキ！プリキュア！''Royal Deck! Pretty Cure!) Is the third installment of CureHydra's Pretty Cure Fanseries. The series revolves around the themes of playing cards, puzzles, mazes, and mystery solving. Plot '''If you try and lose, then it's not your fault. But if you don't try and lose, then it's all your fault. Love is like a card game. The cheaters always lose.' For most of her life, Miho's been surrounded by peace and quiet. But upon moving to Japan to live her life, she begins to notice mysterious things happening. A blind girl always comes to her mind, a loud girl begins to notice her, and then she's suddenly told she has a childhood friend. She's not quite sure how's she getting out of this mess. You win some and you lose some. Characters Pretty Cure Miho Charron (シャロン美穂, Charron Miho) Voiced by: Azumi Asakurahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azumi_Asakura Miho is the leader of Royal Deck, a above average student with exceptional grades. She's classified as a 'mystery' to most people around her, as she's quiet, and almost emotionless. She loves reading and always has purple circles under her face from reading late at night. Her alter ego is Cure Trump and her theme colors are red and black. Asuka Oshiro (大城明日香, Oshiro Asuka) Voiced By: Asami Imaihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asami_Imai A mysterious girl Miho sees when she's walks to school, Asuka is like a missing puzzle piece. Her eyes always look lost, but she's perfect on her feet. Gradually losing her eyesight since the age of four, Asuka has depended on her Smell and Hearing for so long. She has a happy tone to her voice, and says riddles often. Her alter ego is Cure Spade and her theme colors are grey and green. Naoko Mizushima (水島なおこ, Mizushima Naoko) Voiced By: ??'' Naoko, a spontaneous and flirty girl in Miho's class, is one who always has the latest gossip and conversation topics. She's more or less out-going, and is a feisty girl who looks for a good fight. While this way, she does give off a motherly vibe sometimes, when she shuts up. Her alter ego is '''Cure Solitaire' and her theme colors are royal blue and gold.'' '' Junko Matsumoto/Cure Joker (松本順子, Matsumoto Junko) Voiced by: ''Aoi Yūkihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aoi_Y%C5%ABki Junko is the out-going, happy girl that brightens up the mood. Being humorous and comforting, this would be the girl you'd turn to. She doesn't seem anywhere in the slightest of a bad person. She stands up for the bullied and helps people become better. But you'd never expect her to be a snobby, bratty, or deceiving; Which is exactly what she is. Just like Atsuka, she like a missing puzzle piece- She even lies about her own Identity. She can easily manipulate and become a true joke. Her alter ego is '''Cure Joker' and her theme colors are Black and Purple. Allies Torapu (トランプ) Villains 'Uso '(うそ) Important Characters Others Items 'Royal Brooch '(ロイヤルブローチ, Roiyaruburōchi) is the transformation device used by the cures. Locations Trivia Gallery References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:CureHydra Category:Cards Themed Series